Another Addition
by Sandie
Summary: Hi, minna-chan! Long time no see, huh? I have one word, "School". I just have so much to do and I don't get a chance to get on the internet, yet alone write. Sorry!! :)


Sandie's Little Corner: Well, I'm back!! Did you miss me? Well, I've finally gotten around to typing the next DragonballZ story. It's not the sequel to Gohan's B-Day, but i'm working on it. I hope all you authors remember me. And since so many of you wanted longer stories, you have it right here! I hope you don't say it's too long now or I'll have my little Gohan-chan over here hit you with his frying pan. Hee hee.......... Bye now.......... :) ~*Sandie*~

I also messed up the timeline. Here are the ages: Trunks: 5   
Bra: 3   
Goten: 5   
Gohan: 9

Gomen for that. But it fits into my story better.   
  


**Another Addition By: Sandie**   


"Another one?!" Goku squeaked. "Yes, Goku. Anything wrong with that?" Chi-Chi replied, setting her book down and looking her husband in the eyes. "B-but, but........... Yes!!! We have _two _already!!!!!" her husband exclaimed frantically throwing his arms up in the air. "Well, maybe three's a charm. There's nothing we can do now.", Chi-Chi reminded him, "Expect get ready for the new baby.", she added. Than Chi-Chi got up from her rocking chair and walked into the kitchen to make dinner. "I think I'm gonna crack", Goku muttered. "What's that?" Chi-chi called from the kitchen. " I said: Do we have anything to eat?" Goku called back. "Goku. Dinner will be ready in an hour. ", Chi-Chi sighed. "But I can't wait that long." Chi-Chi looked at her husband to see him hopping from foot to foot. She shook her head and gave him an apple. "what's this?' he asked. "An apple, Goku. It's healthy for you." "But can't I have some chips or a steak or something?" Goku asked, pushing the apple away. Chi-Chi sighed again and said, "If you were really hungry you'd eat it." "Fine" Goku took the apple back and started to eat it. 

"Hey....... I just remembered something. Where are Gohan and Goten? " Goku asked between bites. "Oh, they're at Bulma's playing with Trunks and Bra." Chi-Chi replied stirring some carrots into her soup. "Oh, well, than should we call them home?" Goku asked. He was worried whether Vegeta was angry or not with his kids at their home. But if he was he'd be here by now............ "Did you tell them about the new baby?" Goku questioned once again. "No not yet. I wanted to tell you first. We can tell them at dinner." Chi-Chi replied, taking a taste of the soup. "C'mon Goku. the soup isn't ready yet. Let's go watch some t.v to bide our time. " Chi-Chi pulled her husband by the sleeves into the living room. "Okay." Goku said. 

They were watching t.v. for a little while when................................... 

"MMOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!! Gohan blew the tree house up again!!!!" Goten said, storming into the house. 

"No I didn't!" Gohan said 

"Yes you did." Goten said, sticking his tongue out and crossing his arms over his chest. 

"No!!!!" Gohan said, doing the same as his brother. 

"Yes." 

"No" 

"Ye......" 

"Boys, boys!!! Stop this nonsense this minute. What are you, a bunch of monkeys?"   
"Well, actually we ar......"   
Chi-Chi cut him off. "Shut up Goku." she said in a whisper. "We have to teach them how to behave." "Oh, right." Goku said. "Now boys, you behave and listen to your mother or you get no dessert from now on." Goku said firmly. Than he turned to Chi-Chi. "How was that?" He asked. Chi-Chi sighed and smacked him with her pan. Goku went flying out the window. (A/N: I just threw that in for a little fun) The Son boys stared in awe. "Whoaaaa............" They said. "Now boys, what you're father said was right. Now go and set the table like good little children and maybe I'll consider giving you dessert." "Yes, mom.", they said in unison and went off the make the table. Meanwhile Chi-Chi went outside to make sure her husband was okay. 

When they got back, the table was made and the two Son boys were sitting and waiting for their dinner. 

~*~*~*~*After the food was given out and they said their dinner blessing*~*~*~*~*~ 

Goku looked nervously at his wife. His wife's, Chi-Chi, nervous eyes looked back at him. Should we tell them now? Goku mouthed. Yes, Chi-Chi nodded. The boys were talking about going over to Trunk's after dinner to play hide-and-seek, (A/N: How would a sayian play that? Can't they sense each other's ki? ^_^) when their mother interrupted their conversion. "Boys?", she said nervously but firmly, "Your father and I want to have a word with you." "Whatever it was, I didn't do it", Goten said looking as innocent as can be. A puppy had no chance against him right, now. "No one is in trouble. We just want to tell you something very important." Chi-Chi said slowly. The brothers sat, nodding, waiting for their parents to go on. Chi-Chi elbowed Goku. She had done her part. Now it was Goku's turn. She relaxed a little. She was going to enjoy this.   
"Well................. ummmm................. Ahem, " Goku said, sweat trickling down his forehead. "Well........... Okay.... boys what your _mom," _he stressed the word mom, "wanted to say was, that......... we are going to have another baby." He said quickly. Than he waited for the response.   
It took a while for it all to sink in to their heads, than............... "What another?" "Is it a sister or a brother?" "Where are we gonna put it?" "It's not sleeping in my room!" They both began to talk at once. "Please, boys settle down. We don't know what it's going to be yet. And we don't know where we're going to put it. But, rest assured, we have plenty of time", their mother said with a smile. With that, the family continued to eat, chattering all the way through................................. 

~*~*~*~*~* Six months later *~*~*~*~*~ 

"Just one more, Mrs. Son. One more." the doctor said. Chi-Chi held her husband's hand for comfort. Everything was happening so fast it was all a blur to her. She was too dizzy, she couldn't remember what happened next.................... 

"Mrs. Son............ Mrs. Son." "Chi-Chi, wake up." Chi-Chi opened her eyes. "Chi-Chi." "Mrs. Son........ How are you feeling, Mrs. Son?" Where am I? Chi-Chi thought. Suddenly it all came back to her. "The baby!!! The baby!!!!! How is it? How's my baby?" "Chi-Chi it's okay. She's all right.", Goku said. Chi-chi thought for a minute. She? "My baby.........is a...........She!? OHMIGOSH!!!!!!!" "Yup!!!! It's a girl!," Goku said. "C-can I see her?," Chi-Chi asked.   
"Sure. She's right her," the doctor said, handing the baby girl to her mother. Chi-Chi held the darling little girl in her arms and it cooed when it saw it's mother.   
Chi-chi looked at her baby in the pink blanket wrapped around it's tiny body. The baby had curly soft black hair and her large, sparkling eyes were a chocolate brown color. She looked so tiny and helpless! Chi-Chi held her up so their eyes could be level and was surprised at what she saw. The baby, like Gohan and Goten, had a tail! Chi-Chi looked at her husband. but Goku only smiled. "I guess she's a sayian," Goku said. "But wha-....." The doctor cut her off. "Well will you be naming your baby girl, now?," he asked in a deep scruffy voice. "Ummmmm............... we haven't thought of that" Goku answered "Can you give us a second?" "Sure, but not too long. We need to sign the birth certificate." With that he walked off and waited outside, talking with a nurse.   
"Well what will we name it?," Goku questioned. "I don't know. I haven't thought of girl names. I figured we'd get another boy," Chi-Chi admitted. "What about Naoko? Or Naomi? " "Naoko sounds nice." Chi-chi answered. "Does she look like a Naoko?" Goku looked at his baby. "Yea. I think she does. Son Naoko. It has a nice ring to it." Goku said with a smile. Just than the doctor came in. Close at his heels were two, little boys. "Gohan! Goten! Come over here and see your new little sister!" Goku called. Gohan and Goten looked at each other. A sister!? Oh, joy..................!!!!!!!!   
At first the two boys were to shy to move, but than, Gohan walked over to his mom and stood at her side. With a moment's hesitation, Goten walked other to his mother's other side. Both boys peered over at the same time and saw the baby girl. "Mommy? Is she sleeping?," Gohan whispered. "Yes, Gohan she is.," Chi-Chi whispered back. "Would you like to hold her?" "Oh.... can I?" Gohan asked. "Yes, you can. Sit over here." She patted the bedside. Gohan jumped up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Now, what?" He asked. "Now hold your arms out like this ---- she showed the way she was holding the baby and Gohan did so ---- and I'll give you your baby sister." Chi-Chi gave Gohan the little girl.   
Gohan stared at the little baby in awe. But as the baby Naoko was being given over to the waiting arms of Gohan, she woke up, and Chi-Chi gasped thinking the baby was going to cry. But she didn't and only looked at her big brother with big, round brown eyes. Gohan rocked her and laughed. When the baby heard his laughter, she too began to giggle.   
"It looks like our son has a gift." Chi-Chi said as he hugged Goku. "What about me?" said Goten, tugging at his father's pants. "Oh, who can forget you, little Goten?" Goku said, picking his son up. "But, but.........." "But the new baby, right? Are you feeling jealous, little warrior?" Goten nodded. "Well don't be. Now you have a little sister and an older brother to play with!!!" At the thought, Goten cheered up, hugged his father and scrambled down to greet his little sister and older brother......................................... 

~*~*~*~*~*~ Three months later *~*~*~*~*~ 

Naoko was a fun addition to the family. She was a quick learner like her older brother Gohan, was caring like Goku, and was as mischievous as her brother Goten. She learned to make a ki blast and how to teleport at a very young age and it almost gave Chi-Chi a heart attack when she went into the nursery to find her baby gone. But of all the family, she liked Gohan the best. When she cried, Gohan could always make her stop. No one knew why. It was just something about him, but no one could put a finger on it. No one seemed to mind, though. Goten was get a little jealous, but he had fun playing with the baby, too. Everyone was wondering, what she would be when she grow up. Of course, Chi-Chi wanted her to study when she grew old enough but she said, she would allow her to have fun, too. That was okay for the Son boys; all three of them......................... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 5 years after that *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(A/N: Time flies, doesn't it? ^_^ ) 

Not much, had happened over the five years. Naoko went to school, as did Gohan and Goten. Gohan had his 14th birthday only a couple of weeks ago and Goten's 10th birthday was coming up next month. But, other than that, nothing special, went on. Nothing special, that is, until today.......................................... 

It was a beautiful spring day. Gohan and Goten where just coming out of school and met out in the front of the steps. When they saw each other, the began to walk over to their sister's school just around the corner, to pick her up. They were talking about the classes they had, and when they rounding the corner they caught sight of their sister being beaten up by an older boy. 

He was pushing her around and hitting her. Naoko tried to cover herself from his blows and hugged her doll tightly. The boy saw her doll and took it. "Awwww............... the itty witty baby has a little dolly. How cute!!" He said, swinging the doll out of reach of Naoko's hands. "Give it back!!!! My brother bought that for me!! Give it back!!" she cried, desperately trying to reach for her doll. Gohan was getting pretty angry. "Who does that kid think he is???........." Gohan said, ready to fight. "No shhhh!" Goten said, "Let's see if she can get it herself. She can do it! She's a sayian!"   
"Yeah.......... but...." Gohan started. "Shhhhhh........... Just watch" Goten repeated. And with that, Gohan and Goten watched the scene, although Gohan was ready in case Naoko needed his help. This is what they saw.................. 

The boy still had her doll and was tossing it to the other boys, laughing and throwing it too high for the pint-sized child to reach. Naoko was crying now, tears streaming down her cheeks. Than the boy, accendentily or not no one can be sure, threw the doll, too high and the doll went over the other boys' heads and into a.................. puddle. A big wet, muddy puddle. Naoko ran over to it. she bent over and scooped up the doll and cradled the way her mother had cradled her. Her tears were gone now and an angry look, replaced the sad, tear stained face. Gohan and Goten were shocked; they could feel the power swelling up inside their sister. 

Than in a fit of anger she exploded and charged at the boy in a flash of gold. Wait a minute. Gold? The boys strained to see in the cloud of dust and, sure enough, Naoko was glowing gold. Her normal black curly hair was now a blonde color and her normal soft, brown eyes were an intense green. The boys that were bullingly her, had now fled away in free.   
After a second, Naoko's power started to fade and she dropped out of Super Sayian. She fell to the floor, still clutching her little doll. Gohan ran as fast as he can to his fallen sister, with Goten close behind.   
When Gohan reached her, he picked her up and hugged her. Naoko cracked her eyes open a little and said softly, "Oh, nii-chan. I knew you'd save me." And with that she fell back asleep................   
  


**To be continued..........................**   
****   
****   


Sandie's Little Corner: "Just Sandie and crayola........ ((crayola))]"

Well, I hope you liked it. I'll try to get part two up really soon. "K, gotta go and thanks to   
Just a Thought and Daughter of Chaos for trying to help me with an idea. Thax, again!!!!! :) :)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
